Legendary Soldiers
The (also called the ) are Bakugan who defeated an army of Gargonoids long ago. Since then, they have become legends, and preside over Vestroia from the Doom Dimension. There is one of each Attribute, and their combined power is 3000 Gs, as each of the Legendary Soldiers possesses a G-Power of 500. When the Battle Brawlers came to the Doom Dimension, they were met by the Soldiers and a deal was struck: if all of the Brawlers could defeat the Soldier of their attribute, the Soldiers would take them out of the Doom Dimension and let them take all of the Bakugan that Masquerade and his minions sent there. They all won, so the Soldiers kept their end of the bargain, using their Attribute Energies. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, the Soldiers reappear, conversing with Drago and giving him a body, transforming him into Neo Dragonoid, before sending him to the human world to get Dan. Then Vestroia starts to collapse without him and all they can do is wait and discuss. After Drago returns to New Vestroia, the Perfect Core becomes stable again. Later, they send Drago and the others to Earth. The Six Ancient Warriors then battled Zenoheld after he threatened to destroy the Bakugan if they did not come. Although they had the upper hand, the tide of the battle turned quickly after Zenoheld unleashed the Assail System. They were defeated, but before they could lose their attribute energies, they disappeared, summoned the Bakugan Resistance Bakugan, and transferred their power to the Bakugan Resistance Bakugan, thus giving up their lives. The Soldiers * Apollonir: The Leader of the Six Soldiers. He is of the Pyrus Attribute and possesses the best leadership skills. He is the most powerful Dragonoid Bakugan. (Battled against Dan Kuso and Delta Dragonoid, nicknamed Drago, in the 1st season, and against Spectra Phantom, Viper Helios and Vexos Dragonoid in New Vestroia such as the 2nd season with Dan Kuso too) * Clayf: The physical strongest of the Six Soldiers. He is of the Subterra Attribute. (Battled against Julie Makimoto and Gorem/Hammer Gorem ) * Exedra: The most powerful of the Six Soldiers. He is of the Darkus Attribute. (Battled against Masquerade (or also Alice Gehabich) and Dual Hydranoid) * Frosch: The most tactical of the Six Soldiers. He is of the Aquos Attribute. (Battled against Marucho Marukura and the Preyas Brothers) * Lars Lion: The wisest of the Six Soldiers. She is of the Haos Attribute. (Battled against Runo Misaki and Tigrerra/Blade Tigrerra) * Oberus: The most compassionate of the Six Soldiers. She is of the Ventus Attribute. (Battled against Shun Kazami and Skyress/Storm Skyress) The Six Fighting Bakugan After Vestroia was saved, the Guardian Bakugan of the Battle Brawlers became the Six Fighting Bakugan who saved Vestroia. Due to their status, Prince Hydron wanted to make a collection of them and had five of the six, his exception being Drago. * Neo Dragonoid (Drago): Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan and of the Pyrus Attribute. * Alpha Hydranoid: Alice Gehabich's (Previously Masquerade's) Guardian Bakugan and of the Darkus Attribute. * Storm Skyress: Shun Kazami's Guardian Bakugan and of the Ventus Attribute. * Blade Tigrerra: Runo Misaki's Guardian Bakugan and of the Haos Attribute. * Hammer Gorem: Julie Makimoto's Guardian Bakugan and of the Subterra Attribute. * Preyas: Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan and of the Aquos Attribute. (It is unknown if Angelo or Diablo would be considered one as well.) The New Vestroia Soldiers A few years after Vestroia was saved by the Brawlers, Zenoheld required the Attribute Energies to destroy the Bakugan. The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia battled Zenoheld and lost, so they entrusted their Attribute Energies with the Resistance's Bakugan, who became the new Guardians of the Attribute Energy. * Cross Dragonoid (Drago): Dan's Guardian and owner of the Pyrus Attribute Energy and the Perfect Core. Drago lost the energy in a battle against Zenoheld, but gained all of the energies after destroying the BT system and then evolved to Helix Dragonoid. * Master Ingram (and Shadow Wing): Shun's Guardian and owner of the Ventus Attribute Energy until Ingram lost the energy in a battle against Mylene and Volt. * Minx Elfin: Marucho's Guardian Bakugan and owner of the Aquos Attribute Energy until Elfin lost the energy in a battle against Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron. * Magma Wilda: Mira's Guardian Bakugan and owner of the Subterra Attribute Energy until Wilda lost the energy in a battle against Lync and Mylene. * Knight Percival: Ace's Guardian and owner of the Darkus Attribute Energy until Percival lost it in a battle against Shadow Prove and Lync. * Saint Nemus: Baron's Guardian Bakugan and owner of the Haos Attribute Energy until Nemus lost the energy in a battle against Prince Hydron. Battles Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan